STEP BROTHER
by Vandalism27
Summary: Naruto bukanlah anak baik-baik. Dia terlibat pergaulan bebas karena keluarganya berantakan. Suatu ketika, Naruto dikejutkan oleh kedatangan laki-laki yang akan menjadi ayah tirinya, dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang masih SMP, calon adik tirinya. Bocah yang menurutnya manis dan penurut. Tapi Naruto tak pernah tahu, kalau itu hanyalah kulit luar adik tirinya saja. Sasu(fem)Naru!


**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, SasuNaru bakalan nikah. Hahahahaha XD**

 **.**

 **STEP BROTHER © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASU(FEM)NARU, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Harap maklum, ya.**

 **.**

 **RATE M! BUKAN BACAAN BOCAH INGUSAN!**

 **.**

 **Note: SEMUA karakter disini bakalan OOC ya, jadi jangan kaget! Saya tidak ingin diprotes karena OOC.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto bukanlah anak baik-baik. Dia terlibat pergaulan bebas karena keluarganya berantakan. Suatu ketika, Naruto dikejutkan oleh kedatangan laki-laki yang akan menjadi ayah tirinya, dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang masih SMP, calon adik tirinya. Bocah yang menurutnya manis dan penurut. Tapi Naruto tak pernah tahu, kalau itu hanyalah kulit luar adik tirinya saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang gadis yang terkenal nakal. Tingkahnya yang selalu berbuat tidak benar itu karena keluarganya berantakan. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai, karena sang ibu tidak betah hidup bersama ayahnya yang suka berselingkuh. Ayahnya juga dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli pada keluarganya, dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaan.

Sang ibu pergi dari rumah, tentu saja dengan membawa Naruto bersamanya yang kala itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Tentu saja, dia bukanlah ibu egois yang akan kabur seorang diri. Anak adalah harta paling berharga untuknya. Wanita itu bahkan tak membawa secuil pun harta mantan suaminya, yang dia inginkan hanyalah hak asuh atas putri semata wayangnya.

Setelah ayah dan ibu Naruto bercerai, ditambah perbedaan gaya hidup yang drastis membuat Naruto menderita. Dia yang terbiasa hidup bak putri raja di rumah lamanya, harus rela tinggal di rumah sederhana bersama sang ibu.

Ibunya sibuk banting tulang untuk membesarkan Naruto, karena sang ayah sama sekali tidak pernah mengirimkan uang untuk biaya hidup putrinya itu. Naruto kecil kesepian, dia tidak punya teman baik di rumah maupun di sekolah barunya.

Ketika menginjak bangku SMA, gadis itu terjerat kenakalan remaja. Mulai dari merokok, minum minuman keras, sampai seks bebas. Tentu saja semua itu dilakukan di luar sepengetahuan sang ibu. Naruto memang nakal, tapi dia tak ingin membuat ibunya sedih.

Dengan gampangnya gadis itu berpikir, ia perlu mencari pelampiasan agar tidak stress lalu gantung diri. Asalkan sang ibu tak tahu, semuanya aman. Meskipun mencari pelampiasan dengan cara yang salah, dia tidak peduli.

"Naruto, apa malam nanti kau ada acara?" Ibunya bertanya pada suatu malam.

Gadis yang sedang duduk bersila sambil menonton drama itu menoleh, "Hmm … sepertinya tidak, memangnya ada apa, Kaa-chan?" tanyanya. Tumben sekali ibunya bertanya tentang kegiatannya.

"Ada yang ingin berkunjung kemari, dan ibu ingin kau berkenalan dengannya."

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Naruto.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak menaruh curiga, dia pikir ibunya akan membawa teman kerjanya, teman gossipnya atau siapa lah itu. Tetapi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menduga jika yang akan berkunjung ke rumah adalah Uchiha Fugaku, calon ayah tirinya.

"Selamat malam, Naruto-chan. Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Fugaku. Dan ini adalah putraku, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Salam kenal, Fugaku-san, Sasuke-kun." Naruto tersenyum, meskipun dalam hati dia memaki laki-laki tua kurang ajar yang sedang berusaha merebut ibunya itu. Dia kehilangan ayahnya gara-gara wanita, jadi dia juga tak ingin kehilangan ibunya gara-gara laki-laki tua tak tahu malu.

Naruto melirik bocah yang duduk di samping Fugaku. Meskipun masih kecil, tapi Naruto yakin bocah itu akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan. Sekarang saja, wajahnya ganteng, imut pula.

' _Calon adik tiri sialanku'_ Naruto mendengus dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun, sekolah dimana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap mata biru Naruto, "Aku sekolah di Konoha International School. Kelas 3 SMP." Katanya. "Kalau Nee-san, sekolah dimana? Sudah kelas berapa sekarang?" bocah itu bertanya dengan ramah.

Naruto mendengus dalam hati. _Dasar anak orang kaya_. "Aku sekolah di SMA biasa, dekat sini, kok. Sekarang kelas 2 SMA." Jawabnya.

Kemudian, mereka saling lempar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat dibenci Naruto. Dia benci orang yang berusaha merusak keluarganya. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang asing yang masuk ke kehidupannya bersama ibunya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mmmmhh … Shika, jangan–aahh! Jangan terlalu cepat! Aaahn!"

"Uhh, kau memang yang terbaik, Naru!"

Siang itu, seperti biasa Naruto akan berkumpul bersama gengnya. Kumpulan anak-anak nakal yang selalu berbuat onar. Di sana ada Shikamaru, Sasori, dan Deidara. Mereka biasa berkumpul di markas yang terletak di sebuah gedung kosong yang terbengkalai. Biasanya ada lebih banyak anak yang berkumpul di sana, tetapi hari ini mereka absen. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai geng Akatsuki.

Di sana, mereka akan minum-minum, bahkan pesta seks. Biasanya Naruto akan tidur bersama Shikamaru atau siapapun yang sedang dia inginkan, sedangkan Sasori adalah seorang gay yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Deidara, seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik.

Naruto dan Deidara sangat dekat, karena perawakan mereka hampir sama. Mereka sama-sama berambut pirang dan memiliki jiwa wanita. Naruto sudah menganggap lelaki berambut panjang itu seperti 'kakak perempuan' baginya.

"Naru, malam nanti ada party di rumah Hidan, kau datang?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang sedang memakai kemejanya.

"Sepertinya tidak, ibuku di rumah." Jawabnya. Dia melirik tubuh berotot milik Shikamaru yang tak tertutupi atasan, "Pakai bajumu dengan benar, Shika!" kata Naruto sambil melemparkan kaus dan kemeja pemuda itu.

Shikamaru tertawa, "Kenapa? Kau mau tambah satu ronde lagi?"

Naruto tak menjawab, gadis itu mendengus lalu menghampiri Deidara yang sedang tiduran di ruang sebelah, kepalanya dibaringkan di atas paha Sasori sambil bermain game di ponsel milik kekasihnya itu.

"Dei! Bagi camilan! Aku lapar." Naruto duduk di samping Sasori, lalu mencomot satu kripik kentang milik pemuda itu. "Kau sedang banyak uang, ya? Banyak sekali membawa camilan."

Deidara mendongak, menatap Naruto, "Oh, kau sudah selesai? Cepat sekali. Biasanya kau dan Shikamaru baru selesai dua jam kemudian." Deidara tertawa mengekeh ketika dilihatnya wajah cemberut gadis manis itu.

"Shikamaru sedang ada masalah dengan Temari, mainnya kasar sekali. Aku tidak suka."

Sasori tertawa, "Makanya jangan main dengan laki-laki yang sudah punya pacar!"

"Biar saja, dia yang datang mencariku." Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Berhentilah, Naru. Memangnya kau tidak takut jika suatu saat nanti kekasihmu tidur dengan perempuan lain?" Deidara berusaha menasehati. "Sudah waktunya kau mencari kekasih."

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan mencari kekasih. Untuk apa? Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menyakiti perempuan! Lihat saja Shikamaru, dia sudah punya Temari tapi masih mencariku!" katanya, "Lagi pula tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau mencintai wanita rusak sepertiku, Dei."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Naru?"

"Bukankah laki-laki selalu mencari wanita baik-baik yang masih polos dan perawan?" Kata gadis itu sambil memasukkan kripik kentang ke mulutnya, "Aku sedang ada masalah di rumah, Dei."

Deidara menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu pindah duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Masalah apa? Kau tahu kan, aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu?" Deidara mengusap kepala Naruto dengan sayang. Sejak kabur dari rumah karena orang tuanya tak terima kalau dia seorang gay, Deidara sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik perempuannya.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Ibuku akan menikah lagi. Dengan duda beranak satu." Katanya, membuat kedua pemuda itu terperangah, "Dan kalian tahu dengan siapa dia menikah? Dengan Uchiha Fugaku, orang kaya raya yang sanggup keliling dunia 8 kali berturut-turut tanpa takut kehabisan uang!"

"Hah?" Deidara menganga, "Serius?!"

"Hm," gumam Naruto mengiyakan.

"Berarti kau akan menjadi tuan putri?"

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak, "Tidak! Aku akan tetap hidup seperti ini. Aku tak ada keinginan untuk terlibat dengan orang kaya. Orang kaya itu memuakkan!"

Dering ponsel Naruto menghentikan percakapan itu. Ternyata dari Kushina, ibu Naruto. Sang ibu menyuruh Naruto untuk segera pulang karena ada urusan penting yang harus dibicarakan. Tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun pada kedua kawannya, Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sama sekali abai pada tatapan bingung dari Sasori dan Deidara.

"Kau mau kemana, Naru?" Shikamaru berteriak.

"Ke neraka!" balas gadis itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sasori dan Deidara angkat bahu ketika Shikamaru melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada sepasang kekasih itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar dugaan Naruto. Sasuke adalah seorang anak yang manis dan penurut, dia selalu mengerjakan apa yang disuruh orang tua dengan baik dan patuh. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Sasuke membantah perintah ayahnya, bahkan ibunya yang notabene adalah ibu tirinya.

Pernikahan kedua orang tua mereka dilakukan satu minggu yang lalu, digelar dengan acara yang luar biasa mewah untuk ukuran orang seperti Naruto. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum ketika berfoto keluarga.

' _Foto keluarga? Keluarga siapa?'_ Batin Naruto kala itu.

Dulu, dulu sekali sampai Naruto tidak ingat kapan tepatnya, dia sangat menginginkan seorang adik. Tapi sekarang keinginan itu musnah, bersamaan dengan hancurnya keluarganya.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti kami akan pergi berbulan madu, rencananya kami akan pergi ke Eropa. Nah, karena Naruto bersikeras ingin tetap tinggal di rumah ini, apakah kau tidak keberatan untuk tinggal di sini sementara? Dari pada kau tinggal sendirian di rumahmu, alangkah baiknya jika kau tinggal di sini untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan kakakmu, bagaimana?" Kushina bertanya pada Sasuke saat mereka sedang makan malam bersama.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar mengunyah makanannya, lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Kaa-san. Aku akan tinggal di sini. Kebetulan aku sangat menginginkan kakak perempuan, jadi aku akan dengan senang hati tinggal di rumah Naru nee-san."

Kushina tersenyum senang. Sasuke adalah anak yang baik dan tidak pernah membantah setiap perkataan orang tuanya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Kau memang anak yang baik."

Sasuke tersenyum manis.

Naruto mencibir dalam hati. "Berapa lama Kaa-chan pergi?" tanya Naruto pada sang ibu. Dia berharap ibunya tidak jadi pergi. Gadis itu bahkan menyumpahi Fugaku dalam hati, agar pria itu diare selama satu bulan, dengan begitu ibunya tidak akan kemana-mana.

Kushina menoleh ke arah Fugaku yang sedang menikmati masakan buatan istri barunya, "Berapa lama kita pergi, Tou-san?"

Fugaku menoleh, keningnya berkerut sejenak seperti mengingat, "Kurang lebih dua minggu." Kata Fugaku. "Apa Naru-chan ingin dibawakan oleh-oleh? Tas atau sepatu, semacam itu. Kau bisa memintanya padaku, tidak perlu sungkan."

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, Fugaku-san. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Naru! Berapa kali Kaa-chan menyuruhmu untuk memanggilnya Tou-san?" Kushina menegur anaknya yang berlaku tidak sopan. Dia ingin memarahi sang anak tapi dicegah oleh Fugaku.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng, "Biarkan saja, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Naru-chan belum terbiasa." Katanya, sambil mengelus bahu Kushina. "Ayo lanjut makan, masakan ibu kalian enak sekali!" Pria itu sebenarnya baik, hanya saja Naruto tidak bisa menerima kehadirannya beserta anak laki-lakinya.

Naruto memakan jatah makanannya dengan santai. Dia tidak masalah dimarahi sang ibu. Naruto bukanlah tipe gadis melankolis yang akan kabur ke kamar lalu menangis meraung-raung hanya karena diomeli sang ibu.

Keadaan yang membuat hati dan perangai gadis manis itu menjadi sekeras batu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shika, datanglah ke rumahku. Rumahku sedang sepi, ibuku pergi ke Eropa bersama suami barunya."

Suatu sore, Naruto menelepon Shikamaru, mengundang pemuda berambut nanas itu untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Yah, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan di saat rumah sedang sepi. Kebetulan Sasuke belum pulang sekolah. Entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu di luar sana, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli. Lebih bagus lagi kalau dia tidak pernah pulang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Shikamaru sampai di rumah Naruto. Gadis itu sudah menunggunya, dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam berbalut jaket tipis yang tidak dikancingkan dan celana super pendek. Tersenyum menggoda, seolah menantang Shikamaru untuk segera menjamah tubuh indahnya.

Shikamaru tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia yang sudah tahu dimana letak kamar gadisnya, langsung saja membopong gadis mungil itu. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menutup pintu kamar Naruto tanpa repot menguncinya.

Selanjutnya, seperti dalam film biru kebanyakan, mereka bergulat di atas ranjang sambil meneriakkan nama masing-masing di antara desah napas dan erangan mereka.

Shikamaru tak melewatkan satu inchi pun kulit kecokelatan mulus milik Naruto. Dia sentuh semuanya. Biarpun dia sudah punya kekasih, tapi pesona Naruto tak pernah luntur. Gadis ini selalu berhasil menggodanya. Menurutnya, bercinta dengan Temari tidak pernah senikmat bercinta dengan Naruto.

Meskipun sama-sama tipe gadis cerewet, entah mengapa Shikamaru lebih nyaman berada dipelukan Naruto. Mungkin karena beberapa bagian di tubuh Naruto lebih berisi? Entahlah. Rumput tetangga memang selalu terlihat lebih hijau.

Kegiatan panas mereka berakhir pukul tujuh malam. Ketika Shikamaru keluar dari kamar Naruto, ternyata Sasuke baru saja sampai di rumah.

Bocah SMP itu mengernyit bingung ketika sadar ada orang asing di rumah ibu tirinya. Ekspresi bingung itu berubah ketika menyadari sang kakak berdiri di belakang tubuh besar pria itu, hanya mengenakan jaket yang tak dikancing, menampakkan payudara besar dan penuh miliknya yang hanya tertutup bra warna merah muda.

"Kau sudah pulang, adikku sayang?" kata Naruto. Meskipun terdengar manis, tetapi sebenarnya dia sedang mengejek Sasuke.

Alis Shikamaru terangkat tinggi, "Oh, jadi ini adik tirimu?" katanya, lalu mengamati wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Sepertinya galak. Aku jadi takut. Naru, aku mau pulang dulu. Temari menungguku di rumah."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya ketika Shikamaru mengecup bibirnya dengan mesra. Dua manusia itu sama sekali abai pada kehadiran Sasuke, seakan bocah itu tak pernah ada.

Setelah mengantar Shikamaru ke pintu depan, Naruto berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya Sasuke masih menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau mau mengadukan aku ke ibu? Atau ke ayahmu?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu mendekat, lalu menunduk sedikit untuk menyamakan pandangannya dengan mata Sasuke, "Adukan saja, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan meninggalkan rumah sialan ini. Lagi pula, bocah manis dan penurut sepertimu bisa apa?" Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan dengusan mengejek.

Sasuke diam saja, dia tak menjawab kata-kata kakak tirinya. Matanya melirik dada Naruto yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Dada itu besar dan penuh, membuat jakun Sasuke naik turun menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Naruto mendengus geli. Dia menyadari Sasuke tengah menatap payudaranya. "Kau mau?" katanya, sambil meremas sebelah payudaranya. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak doyan bercinta dengan bocah. Aku suka penis besar, bukan penis anak-anak." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat ekspresi kesal hadir di wajah tampan adik tirinya.

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh? Benarkah? Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan. Bye, Sasuke-chan~" Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Gadis manis itu tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. Bocah tampan itu menyeringai sambil memperhatikan pantat Naruto yang berisi.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Kita lihat saja. Akan ku buat kau menjerit nikmat di bawah tindihanku, Nee-san!" desisnya di sela seringaian kejamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mmhh?" Naruto bergumam ketika merasa tidurnya terganggu. Gadis itu berusaha membuka matanya, tetapi sesuatu menghalangi penglihatan gadis itu. "Mmmhh! Mmmngh!" Gadis itu memberontak ketika sadar, dia tidak sedang dalam posisi yang seharusnya.

Kakinya terikat, sedang tangannya terikat ke belakang, mulutnya tersumpal dan matanya tertutup kain. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Bukankah tadi dia sedang tidur lelap di kamarnya?

Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka, lalu tertutup. Dengan posisi matanya yang sedang tertutup, indra pendengarannya menjadi lebih tajam. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"Mmmhh! Mmmhhh!" Naruto berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi terhalang oleh kain yang menyumpal mulutnya.

Seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu berjongkok di sisi Naruto, lalu mengelus pipi gadis itu. Seketika Naruto menegang karena takut. Elusan itu berpindah, orang misterius itu menurunkan elusannya ke leher Naruto, lalu turun terus sampai ke dada gadis itu.

Naruto memekik kaget ketika sadar ternyata dia sedang tidak berpakaian, dan orang itu dengan lancangnya meremas salah satu dada Naruto. Gadis itu sadar, orang itu adalah laki-laki dari ukuran telapak tangan dan teksturnya yang sedikit kasar.

"Mmmngffff!" Naruto kembali bersuara. Siapa orang kurang ajar ini?!

Jemari pria itu terus bergerak, mengelus dan memelintir puncak dada Naruto, memainkannya dengan ahli hingga Naruto mulai merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

Gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya tubuhnya merespon!

Tangan pria itu berpindah dari dada Naruto. Dia mengelus perut Naruto, lalu dengan lancangnya mengisap sebelah dada Naruto yang tadi tak tersentuh. Lidah basahnya menjilat, mengisap dan menggigiti putting itu dengan gemas.

"Mmmhhh …" Naruto mendesah ketika pria itu mengisap putingnya sedikit keras. Dia bisa merasakan bibir pria itu menyeringai.

Tangan pria itu turun, dan terus turun sampai di kemaluan Naruto. Pria itu mengelus kemaluan yang hanya ditumbuhi sedikit bulu itu. Jari telunjuk pria itu menuruni bibir vagina Naruto yang masih tertutup, mengelusnya naik dan turun, berkali-kali hingga Naruto tak kuasa menahan erangannya.

"Mmmnghh …"

Jari itu berhenti di bagian clitoris Naruto, memainkan bagian yang cukup sensitif itu. Jari itu menekan, memutar dan mencubiti bagian itu dengan lembut dan dengan irama yang pas. Naruto menggerakkan kakinya karena tak kuat lagi.

Padahal baru disentuh sedikit, tapi entah mengapa Naruto sudah _high_.

Jari itu menelusup masuk ke dalam liang Naruto yang sudah basah.

"Mmmmgh! Mmmmgh! Mmmfff!" Naruto memberontak. Dia ingin menendang pria itu tapi tak bisa, kakinya dalam posisi terikat kuat. Naruto masih punya harga diri, dia tak ingin larut dalam permainan pria tak dikenal! "Mmmhhh!"

Pria itu tak menggubris, dia terus mengobrak-abrik dinding vagina Naruto yang mampu dijangkau jarinya. Setelah beberapa saat bermain dengan satu jari, dia menambah jari kedua, lalu ketiga. Dia memompa dengan tempo dan irama yang pas, membuat Naruto terus menerus menjerit entah menjerit kesakitan, ketakutan, protes, atau malah jeritan kenikmatan.

Pria itu menambah tempo gerakan tangannya ketika dirasakannya vagina Naruto menegang, menjepit tangannya sedemikian rupa hingga pria itu sadar kalau Naruto sudah hampir sampai.

Pria itu tetap menggerakkan jarinya sambil memainkan klitoris Naruto, membuat rontaan gadis itu kian menjadi. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto menjerit panjang sambil menjepit lengan pria itu diantara pahanya ketika dia sampai. Naruto klimaks hanya dengan permainan jari pria misterius.

Damn, dia tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya!

Pria itu diam sejenak, membiarkan Naruto menikmati klimaksnya sebelum menarik keluar jari-jarinya yang berlumur cairan cinta gadis itu.

Tanpa mengucap satu patah katapun, pria itu beranjak lalu melepaskan celananya, membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah berdenyut-denyut tak karuan.

Pria itu melumuri kejantananya dengan cairan Naruto yang tertinggal di jarinya, kemudian dia mengangkat kaki Naruto ke atas, melipatnya sampai paha dan sebagian lutut menempel di perutnya. Pria itu lalu memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di bibir vagina Naruto. Dia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan itu sejenak, seolah memperkenalkan dirinya pada vagina Naruto.

Gadis itu terkesiap, memberontak ketika menyadari kejantanan pria itu besar dan tebal, bahkan lebih besar dari milik Shikamaru. Gadis itu beringsut menghindar, dia tak ingin dilecehkan seperti ini.

Isakan terdengar dari bibirnya, "Hiks … Hiks … Mmmmhhh!" Gadis itu beringsut mundur sambil menggeleng. Isakannya menjadi ketika pria itu mencengkram pinggulnya lalu menariknya mendekat.

Tanpa aba-aba, pria itu menghentakkan kejantanannya, memasukkannya sekaligus hingga Naruto menjerit. Mungkin kesakitan, mengingat ukurannya yang tergolong besar.

Pria itu berhenti sesaat, napas beratnya terdengar di telinga Naruto. Napas itu memburu karena nafsu. Dan Naruto bersumpah akan menginjak-injak penis besar ini nanti. Menjijikkan! Dia memang terlibat seks bebas, tapi bukan berarti dia mau diperkosa seperti ini oleh pria tak dikenal!

Pria itu menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil mencengkram paha Naruto. Gerakannya awalnya pelan, lama-lama berubah beringas. Dia menghentakkan kejantannya seolah tidak ada hari esok. Naruto mengerang, entah kesakitan atau malah menikmati. Isak tangis gadis itu masih terdengar sesekali, bergantian dengan erangannya.

Pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia menyeringai. Tangannya terulur, meraih kain yang menutupi bibir Naruto.

Ketika kain itu itu terlepas, terdengarlah umpatan-umpatan kasar Naruto.

"Brengsek! Bajingan! Bangsat kau! Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya. "Siapapun kau, aku akan membunuh–aaahhh!"

Sumpah serapah Naruto berganti menjadi desahan ketika pria itu kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya. Mulut gadis itu terbuka, seolah meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Pria itu menekan paha Naruto, lalu mencium bibir gadis itu dengan rakus. Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, benang saliva tercipta seperti sarang laba-laba lalu jatuh menetes ke dagu Naruto.

Gadis itu terus mengumpat diantara desahan dan erangan kenikmatannya.

"Haaah–siapapun kau–haah–aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini berakhir! Aaahh!" Naruto kembali mengumpat, lalu mendesah nikmat sekali lagi. Pinggul gadis itu ikut bergerak mengimbangi gerakan pria misterius itu. "Pelan-pelan–sshhh–penismu terlalu besar!"

"Ssshhhh …" Pria itu mendesis nikmat, membuat Naruto merinding.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kain yang menutupi mata Naruto. Untuk itu, gerakannya berhenti. Simpulnya sedikit susah untuk dibuka.

"Hei! Kenapa berhenti?!" Protes Naruto. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah gila. Protesannya tertelan ditenggorokannya ketika dia melihat dengan jelas, siapa yang sedang tidur dengannya.

Sang pemerkosa menyeringai, menampakkan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi.

Dia …

"S-Sa-Sasuke?!" Jerit Naruto tak percaya. "Sialan! Aku pikir siapa! Apa maksudmu melakukan ini padaku, hah?!"

Bocah itu terkekeh, "Kenapa, Nee-san? Bukankah kau suka penis besar? Dan ku rasa, penisku cukup besar untuk membuatmu mendesah nikmat." Kata bocah itu. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Lihatlah, penisku berada … disini!" Sasuke menghentakkan penisnya, lalu melanjutkan pompaannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Uhh! Kau bocah nakal!" Naruto cemberut, "Curang! Tanganku sakit, tahu! Lepaskan ikatanku!"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tak ingin kau berontak sebelum aku selesai denganmu."

"Tck!" Naruto berdecak kesal. "Tidak akan! Ayolah, tanganku pegal, nih!"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah." Kemudian dia mencabut penisnya. Naruto meringis ketika melihat kejantanan adiknya berdiri tegak seolah menantangnya. Kejantanan milik adik tirinya besar, dan itu di luar perkiraan Naruto.

' _Sepertinya bocah ini terlalu banyak menonton film biru'_. Batin Naruto.

Setelah semua tali itu terlepas, Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya yang kesemutan. "Duh! Tanganku sakit, kesemutan!" gerutunya. "Lagi pula kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, sih?!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Salah sendiri kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus, aku kan jadi tergoda." Katanya. "Kau mau lanjut? Lihat, _dia_ sudah seperti ini." Sasuke menunjuk batang kejantanannya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Hei!" Sasuke protes ketika Naruto mendorongnya hingga jatuh terlentang.

Gadis itu menduduki perut Sasuke, "Giliranku." Gadis itu menyeringai, lalu melepas kaus yang masih menempel di tubuh adiknya. "Woow!" Gadis itu berdecak kagum ketika dilihatnya tubuh polos Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka, tubuh bocah itu terbentuk sempurna?

"Kenapa? Kau suka?"

"Hehe … aku tidak menyangka adik tiriku se-hot ini." Naruto mengelus perut Sasuke yang bertonjolan enam kotak, "Oke, ini dia!" Naruto memposisikan lubangnya tepat di atas kejantanan Sasuke, lalu memasukkannya dengan tidak sabar. "Sshhh …" Naruto berdesis ketika kejantanan itu bergesekan dengan dinding vaginanya.

Sasuke mengusap dahi Naruto yang basah karena keringat. "Pelan-pelan, Nee-san."

"Tadi kau bermain kasar, sekarang minta pelan?"

"Bukan begitu, tadi aku sudah bermain kasar, kalau kau terluka, bagaimana?"

Naruto tertegun. Partner seksnya yang lain, tak ada satupun yang mementingkan dirinya. Semuanya sama, hanya mementingkan kepuasannya sendiri tanpa bertanya apakah Naruto puas atau tidak, kesakitan atau tidak.

"Kenapa diam, Nee-san?"

Naruto tersentak, "O-oh, tidak apa-apa." Sang gadis kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada permainan mereka. Ia bergerak, seirama dengan gerakan Sasuke. Erangan, desahan dan geraman yang didominasi oleh Naruto menggema di seluruh ruangan. Mereka hanya berdua di rumah itu, jadi tak akan ada yang mendengar.

Sasuke mengganti posisi ketika dilihatnya Naruto mulai kelelahan. Dia membaringkan Naruto dengan lembut, lalu mendominasi permainan panas itu. Sasuke menggeram ketika dia hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Naruto meremas punggung Sasuke hingga kukunya menancap pada punggung putih mulus itu. "S-Sasuke … aku hampir–nnnhhhh!" Naruto tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi ia tahu, Sasuke paham maksudnya.

"Di dalam, atau di luar, Nee-san? Aku tidak pakai pengaman." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Di luar, bajingan! Aku akan memotong penismu kalau berani keluar di dalam!" maki Naruto. Ia belum siap menjadi ibu. Apalagi mengandung anak dari adik tirinya sendiri.

"Siap, Tuan Putri!"

Sasuke memompa dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Naruto sendiri mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke. Erangan Naruto terdengar makin keras, dia meracau tidak jelas.

Kemudian, Naruto menjerit keras, menandakan klimaksnya sudah sampai. Sasuke tak berhenti bergerak, dia fokus pada pelepasannya yang sudah diujung tanduk. Sejurus kemudian, bocah SMP itu menarik kejantanannya dari liang senggama Naruto, lalu mengocoknya dengan tangan beberapa kali.

Sasuke melepaskan hasratnya di perut Naruto. Cairan kental itu meluncur kemana-mana, bahkan mengenai wajah kakak tirinya. Naruto tertawa, tidak menyangka cairan Sasuke sebanyak itu. Setelah selesai melepaskan seluruh cairannya, Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Hei, berat! Menyingkir dariku!"

"Hn." Sasuke tak menanggapi, dia malah memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto membiarkan saja kelakuan adik tirinya itu. Dia sibuk mengatur napasnya yang masih memburu. Gadis itu mendengus, bisa-bisanya dia bermain bersama anak SMP, adik tirinya pula!

"Nee-san." Tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara. "Setelah ini, kau tidak boleh tidur dengan laki-laki manapun."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto, "Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau hanya boleh tidur denganku saja. Kalau kau nekat tidur dengan laki-laki lain, aku tidak akan segan membunuh laki-laki itu." Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu menatap mata biru Naruto dengan serius, "Kau mengerti?"

Naruto merinding mendengar ancaman Sasuke, "K-kenapa kau mengancamku begitu? Seperti aku pacarmu saja!"

"Ya! Mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku! Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan! Kau dengar?" Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama melihatmu, tahu. Awalnya aku ingin mendekatimu pelan-pelan, tapi aku marah ketika kau membawa Si Rambut Nanas itu ke rumah!"

"Ha? Kau cemburu?"

"Ya!" jawab Sasuke, sedikit membentak. "Aku akan pastikan kau tidak selingkuh. Ingat, aku anak orang kaya. Aku bisa menyewa mata-mata paling hebat di kota ini. Dan kalau kau ketahuan selingkuh …" Sasuke mencengkram pipi Naruto, "… kau tahu akibatnya, kan?"

Mau tidak mau Naruto mengangguk.

"Mungkin kau pikir aku anak yang manis dan penurut. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku sama sepertimu. Aku kesepian. Sejak ibuku meninggal, ayahku jadi gila kerja. Dia tidak pernah berbicara padaku, kecuali benar-benar penting. Dan ketika aku melihatmu, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri." Jelas Sasuke. Bocah itu mengelus rambut Naruto dengan sayang, "Aku hanya pura-pura baik di depan ayahku, sama sepertimu yang pura-pura baik di depan ibumu."

"Dari mana kau tahu?!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku memata-mataimu selama satu bulan ini, Nee-san. Semenjak awal pertemuan kita, karena aku tertarik padamu."

"Dasar gila!"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Biar saja." Bocah itu mengambil tangan Naruto, lalu mengarahkannya pada kejantanannya yang ternyata sudah kembali menegak, "Ronde kedua?"

Naruto terbelalak, "Tidak! Sudah cukup! Aku capek!"

"Ayolah, Nee-san …"

"Sasuke! KYAAAAAA!" Naruto seketika menjerit ketika Sasuke menindihnya, lalu mengulangi adegan panas yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Gadis itu menyesal setengah mati sudah menantang adiknya. Harusnya dia tidak menilai seorang laki-laki hanya dari kulit luarnya saja. Laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki. Dan Naruto menyesal, karena kebodohannya, dia harus terlibat dengan orang kaya, terlebih orang kaya yang mencintainya!

Demi Dewi Kerang … kubur Naruto sekarang juga!

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semuanya!**

 **Hihihi… aku kembali lagi dengan FF rate M. Hmmm… lemonnya kurang asem ya? Aku nggak bakat bikin lemonan wkwkwkwk.**

 **Ini FF rate M pertamaku pakai pair straight, cowok VS cewek. Maap ya kalau agak aneh. Dan maap kalo alurnya rada-rada.**

 **Maaf juga kalau Naru aku bikin jadi cewek ga bener disini, soalnya aku bosen sama karakter (fem)Naru yang itu-itu aja, urakan, tomboy, tapi anak baik-baik. Hehehehe XP**

 **Jangan ikutin apa yang aku tulis disini ya, kawan-kawan. Ini gak bagus. Pergaulan bebas itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Cerita ini sifatnya hanya fiktif, kalau ada yang merasa hidupnya seperti Naruto, aku minta maaf, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan, serius! Ini hanyalah imajinasi otakku yang kadang kelewat liar.**

 **Well, semoga FF ini masih bisa dinikmati. Dan maaf sudah membuat kalian bertambah dosanya hahahahahaha….**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya.**

 **Adios!**


End file.
